You Freaking Idiot
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: My entry for CottonCandy1234's community contest. High-school AU. Mild Language. - So... A prince is now going to Jack's school? Oh, that's cool. Except he basically just made an absolute fool of himself in front of him. Hey, what are new friends for, right? - Oneshot. Tooth is called Terra, Bunny is Alex, North is Nick, and Sandy is Sandy. RATED T
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is my addition for CottonCandy1234's contest community thingy thing. It is supposed to be high school, middle school, or college AU. And since I apparently am good at crap like that. (Cough, cough, Frost High, cough, cough.) I'm going to give it a go. Do I think I'll win? No. I am probably the unluckiest person on the face on the planet. I don't win anything over ten dollars on scratch offs, and I don't win contests. More often than not I lose HORRIBLY when I enter something, or I just never hear back and am stuck in the twilight zone wondering who won. So, yeah. I'm just playing a part in this contest to see what happens. Please don't attack me for what I've said. I'm not trying to look good. I literally never win anything. **_

_**WARNINGS: Mild swearing… Sort of implied boy crushes… Girl crushes… Um… Yup…**_

**You Freaking Idiot**

Pulling open his little eye-level locker, Jackson Overland Frost ruffled his bangs as he looked himself over in his mirror. The locker hardly even fit his books inside, let alone anything else, but he was determined to have the mirror. He always tried to fix his hair every morning- it always went right back to its messy, sticking every-which-way position either way, but he still tried.

He had just closed it when his only female friend Terra came running over to him, gushing excitedly. "Jack! Jack! You'll never guess what I just found out!" she squealed excitedly.

Smirking, Jack turned to her and waited for this exciting news. Beaming, she said, "There's a prince coming to our school!" Jack frowned in slight confusion.

"Why would a prince be coming to a crappy place like this?" he asked, "What's so special about our stupid school?"

Rolling her eyes, but still smiling, Terra said, "No, he's _attending_ school here with us! But that's not the point-" if the point wasn't the fact that he was coming here, what was? "He's _filthy_ rich, _super_ handsome, and he's an only child! He's the heir to his throne! And he's single!" she was squeaking excitedly. "I looked him up online when my mom told me. His name's Kozmotis Pitchiner- fancy huh? And he's from like, Romania, or something. I don't really know where, but he's a total hottie and he's absolutely _loaded_!"

Smirking, Jack walked with her, "Technically aren't his parents the ones who are loaded?" he asked. She hit his arm.

"Jack, I could be a princess!" she said, "I could have everything I've ever wanted _ever_!"

Rolling his bright blue eyes, Jack just kept on walking. Sure, it was the first day of school, but they already had a routine. It was his third year of high-school, after all. He knew where every room was, and never had to worry about his schedule. Life was good for Jack Frost.

"Yeah, well, if I see anyone who looks particularly royal, I'll try not to make any moves on 'im," he jokingly said. Terra scowled at him and smacked his arm.

And so, after getting a good beating for making mean jokes about Terra's new prince charming that she hadn't even met, the two split up. Jack had gone through his first two classes when, as he walked through the halls, happened to notice someone kneeling and picking up papers that had scattered all over the hallway. Nobody was stopping to help the poor kid. Jack assumed he was a freshman.

Going and picking up the papers that had flown farther away before moving to help him pick up whatever he had near him, Jack laughed lightly. "Newbie, huh?" he asked.

The boy chuckled. "Is it that obvious?" he asked, accepting the papers as Jack handed them off to him. He had black hair, (No eyebrows, oddly enough… but it looked good on him) and bright amber eyes.

"Well, you do kinda have half your stuff all over the place," he said with a snicker, "You're lucky people hadn't started kicking your stuff further."

The boy grinned; Jack quickly saw how sharp his teeth were. (He was inwardly cringing at the sight of it. He could bite his freaking finger off without breaking a sweat with those chompers.) "You really think they'd do something like that?" he asked. Jack scoffed.

"_Think_?" he replied. The boy laughed. Finally retrieving the last pesky paper, the two teenagers stood up. "So where's your next class newbie?" he asked, smirking, "Do you even know?"

"Not really," he replied, looking at the paper with his schedule on it, "It says room 213, but that's it."

"Ah, I know where that is," Jack said, "I'm heading that way anyhow. You were goin' the wrong way." The boy frowned unhappily and turned his schedule over to see his map.

"But I thought…" Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed his wrist, dragging the confused and lost new kid through the crowds of people. He was having a lot of fun doing it, too- he got to push people aside, duck and pull the kid, and then yank him around corners, seeing how terrified and confused he looked. It was hysterical. It was like a roller coaster ride that Jack got to run all himself.

Once he got the kid to his room, Jack hurried off to his own, three rooms down. Jack remembered the same situation happening to him when he was a freshman. His graduated friend Nick had run him around the school, basically dragging him and tossing him like a rag-doll. He had shown him where all his classes were in probably the single most terrifying and thrilling way possible. He hoped he had lived up to his example and made the new kids' first day interesting.

Jack grinned excitedly seeing his senior friend, Alexander, or just Alex, sitting in his class. Yes! Now he had a friend to pester! He immediately sat right next to him and began poking his arm until he looked at him.

"Ah geeze, what the heck are you doin' here?" he asked, sounding annoyed. (Jack knew he was messing with him. Alex always did like to pretend that he hated Jack.)

Grinning, Jack said, "I'm your new chemistry buddy!" Alex feigned dying and falling out of his chair in agony. "Knew you'd be happy about that one!"

He sat there, bothering the crap out of his friend, and asked him if he had seen Sandy around lately. Sandy being his other adorable senior friend. Alex said no, but that didn't mean Jack could stop bugging him about it. He asked him the same thing a good six times.

Once his class was over, Jack was probably the very last one out of the room. He glanced at his schedule, checking to see what he had next, and then shoved the piece of paper back into the pocket of his hoodie. Turning his head to the right, he grinned when he saw the new kid looking at his map again.

Walking over to him, he asked, "You really are helpless, aren't you?" The kid blinked up at him, well, no, he actually was a lot taller than Jack was, so he was looking down at him, but that's not what's important. He was looking to Jack for help.

Laughing lightly, the teen said, "I guess I must be if you're coming back to help me again." Jack smirked.

"So, whatcha got?" he asked him, taking his schedule and looking at the room number. "Oh, cool, same as me," he said, smiling, "So you're a junior?"

The boy shook his head, "No, senior, just moved here, though…" Jack smirked. Were all of his friends older than he was? Even Terra was a senior. He just happened to be the baby of the group.

"Cool," Jack said, walking next to him, leading him in the right direction, "Well, either way you're a newbie. My name's Jack, by the way."

"Pitch," he said, "I'm not entirely new. I went here a few years back in middle school, but no one talked to me, so my parents home-schooled me for a little while." Jack glanced at him during the story, but mostly was just listening. "I wanted to come back for my last year…"

"Makes sense to me," Jack said absently. They finally reached the room, their English class, and both sat right around the middle of the group of desks. Jack was disappointed none of his other friends were in the class with him. But he had all day to have that happen, so for now he settled with talking to Pitch.

Had Jack not noticed his accent until now? Gosh, it was so obvious- he really had been tuning the poor guy out.

"So, Pitch, huh?" Jack asked, "Odd name…"

Pitch smiled. "It's a nickname," he said, "I prefer it…"

"Well, it's still weird," Jack said, turning and facing the front. The teacher was giving the same first day lecture every other teacher gave.

He tuned ALL of that out. When class was over, he told Pitch how to get to his next class, as he could walk him. (His class was on the exact opposite side of the school.) Jack was incredibly happy to find Terra and Sandy were both in the class with him. Two of his friends! It was math, which both were terrible at. That was why he got put in their class. They were slow math-meticians, he was fast.

They all got to chill through the same lecture once again, and each messed with each other. "Oh yeah, so have you found your prince charming yet, Terr?" he asked at one point when it crossed his mind.

"I saw a glimpse of him at one point, but I lost him in the crowds," she said, pouting unhappily. Jack and Sandy both laughed together.

Jack had lunch after that, and then two more classes and he'd be done for the day. Terra was two rooms down the hall from his very last class. Jack was thankful for that. (They could walk to the bus every day together if they wanted.)

His last class was art-related. Basically a free ticket to screw around with paint at the end of the day. Jack was excited for it.

He picked a table near the back, smiling at all the paint splatters on it and the cuts and grooves made in the surface by careless students over the years. Poking at a huge spot of purple, Jack heard someone laugh breathlessly near him.

Looking up, Jack grinned seeing Pitch standing there. "Well hey there, handsome!" he said teasingly, "Pull up a stool, sit a spell!" Pitch, smiling, did just that. He sat next to him and smiled brightly.

"You managed to find this class all by yourself!" Jack said, smirking. He gave Pitch a pat on the back.

Rolling his eyes, Pitch said, "Oh, shut up." Jack just kept laughing.

Looking at his new friend, Jack did come to a mental decision. And he voiced it. "You know, you are actually pretty darn cute. Even though you're an eyebrow-less freak."

Pitch blinked and quickly touched them. "Oh, yeah, that…" he mumbled, laughing lightly and blushing a little, "Shaved them three years ago, they never grew back…"

"That's hilarious," Jack said, grinning devilishly.

"Maybe to you," Pitch said, "My parents have never let up on it."

Jack laughed. "Well, even without eyebrows, you're not so awful. Maybe we could hang out sometime?" he made the offer, throwing in a joke for good measure.

Smirking, Pitch replied, "Only if you don't start telling people all these horrible lies about my eyebrows."

"I'm totally telling people you singed them off," he said.

Pitch frowned at first, but quickly smiled with obvious mischief and malicious intent. "Alright, if you start telling people that, then I'm going to start telling people you were hitting on me."

Jack laughed. "Wouldn't surprise people," Jack said. He then made a pose, poking one finger into his cheek, which he puffed out, and pouting his lips, fluttering his eyes, he said, "I _am_ known to be quite the tease!" He then made a false be-line to kiss Pitch's nose. The black haired teen shrieked and immediately jumped away from him, laughing loudly. (The whole class was probably looking at them like they were psychotic.)

"Ah, gross!" Pitch shouted, "I almost caught your stupidity!" Pouting unhappily, Jack jumped forward and kissed his cheek.

"There!" he said proudly, "Now you _officially_ have my stupid germs!" Pitch wailed and wiped off his face dramatically. (Again, whole class staring at them like they were psychos looking very likely.)

After a while of just laughing at how stupid they both were, Pitch made a comment. "You know, I honestly didn't think I'd make a friend when I came back… Much less on the first day…" Jack gave him a curious look. "No one really liked me back in middle school and primary school… People thought I was a freak and nobody wanted to even be in the same room with me…"

Smiling, Jack said, "It's probably because you're as pale as death. Seriously dude, do you _ever_ get any sun? You're whiter than I am!" Pitch gave him an unamused look. "Ah, relax, I'm only teasin!"

"Well, either way, you made a friend. Whether you wanted one as dumb as me or not, you're stuck. Deal with it."

Pitch scoffed false-indignantly. "Oh, gee, thanks!" he said, "I don't even have a choice here?"

"Nope," Jack said.

After class was over, Jack told Pitch he could just head off. He was waiting for a friend. And instantly after Pitch walked away, both waving to each other, Terra popped out of her room. Eyes wide, mouth agape, she looked from Pitch to Jack before running to Jack's side.

"Jack! Were you just talking to him!?" she asked.

"No," he said, "I was hissing at him." She hit his arm. "Owww… Yes, okay, geeze… That's Pitch; he's in two of my classes, okay…? What's the big deal…?"

"What's the big deal?" she asked, looking flabbergasted. "Kah- the _big deal_ is- Jack! That was Kozmotis Pitchiner, you freaking idiot! That's the prince I was telling you about!"

Blinking, Jack stared after Pitch's retreating form. So… he had just insulted, mocked, kissed, hit, dragged around like a child's play thing, and made a complete fool of himself to and in front of royalty?

"Oh, shi-"

_**So… Yes… That's my entry…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so, as per requests, and me finally feeling like I wanted to, I'm adding a second chapter to this!**_

_**YOU FREAKING IDIOT TIMES TWO!**_

Had Jack taken the news about Pitch well? Nope. Not even a little. He was panicking. If Pitch was a prince, did that mean he could get him arrested by the queen of England or something, or locked in a royal dungeon somewhere for insulting him? Holy crap, holy crap, Jack had really screwed up! He was going to get tormented like… like, Harry Potter style or something!

He could already imagine hanging in a dungeon by his thumbs, shrieking in agony. All because he called prince Kozmotis an eyebrow less freak.

"Geeze, Terr, what do I DO?" he asked his female friend, who was probably taking the news even worse than he. To her it looked like Jack had stolen all her chances of marrying the prince.

Scowling at him, she said, "Apologize to him and introduce ME to him!" she snapped angrily. She was mad at him. And rightfully so. Jack had left out the fact that he had jokingly kissed Pitch's cheek, but she was still in full-on panic mode.

The two freaked the entire rest of the night. Nothing was going to calm either of them down. NOTHING.

Okay, well, maybe Jack felt more calm after he had fallen asleep, but that didn't count. He dreaded going to school that day. He didn't want to face Pitch. He may not have seemed to hate him yesterday, but that could have changed in one night, right?

Jack walked to his two classes first thing, then went the direction he dragged Pitch yesterday to his third class. As he walked, he accidentally bumped into about seven people, fearing that Pitch was going to show up with like, royal guards or something. He was so scared.

He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid him once he got to his English class, but that didn't mean he couldn't try now anyway. Anyone that was even remotely taller than Jack was used as a barrier to hide himself.

Chemistry went by with Jack impatiently tapping his fingers on his desk. Alex told him to stop about eighteen times. Jack would stop for a few seconds, then be right back at it. He was terrified. He felt ready to vomit. Pitch was definitely going to kill him. He was going to be banished to an island by himself. He was going to be starved in a dungeon. Oh, geeze, why did he have to be such a bone-head?

When the bell rang Jack literally lurched forward with the feeling of his stomach rising up into his throat. Everyone looked at him as he made a horrid gagging noise. He had to swallow the bile back down, though and compose himself to a reasonable level.

He dragged his feet to his English class. He wanted to just run away. Run away and hide forever. Hide before royalty could trap him somewhere dark and cold.

Jack was sitting at his desk when he heard a soft, "Hi, Jack," to his right. His breath hitched at the sound of Pitch's voice. Nope. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No.

Clawing his desk, Jack barely raised his head to acknowledge Pitch talking to him. He heard him sit next to him at his own desk.

After a few seconds, Jack heard him talk again. "Hey, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick…"

Jack inhaled deeply to answer him. As soon as he felt words form, Jack opened his mouth, and his stomach emptied itself all over the floor. Several girls in the room screamed, jumping away from him. The teacher gasped loudly, running to his side and asking if he was okay.

"Do you need me to walk you to the nurse?" he asked. Jack shook his head no, trying to hold down the rest of his breakfast.

"Well, someone needs to walk with you, in case you get sick again," the man said.

Jack heard Pitch's voice again. "I can walk him," he said. Jack vomited again.

By this point the teacher was shouting for Pitch to get him out of the room, calling the janitors, and trying to calm his class of disgusted teenagers. Jack felt Pitch's hands on his shoulders, but he got no comfort from them. He puked again.

As the reason for his distress walked him down the halls, Jack quickly realized they were heading the wrong way. "It's that way," he whimpered, pointing down the opposite hallway.

"Oh…" Pitch whispered, quickly turning them that way, "I guess I've been looking at the map upside-down…" Jack gave a soft smile at that. He wasn't brave enough to make a comment, though, he was afraid to insult him. At any moment he could be imprisoned in like, the Chamber of Evil random deadly things that want to eat him. Royalty had stuff like that, right?

He put a hand over his mouth as he felt himself lurching again. "Try to hang on," Pitch whispered, "I think we're almost there…"

Jack had to point him the correct way again. "I guess I really am helpless," he muttered as he walked Jack to the door. And Jack found himself smiling a little again.

He sat on the crinkly paper I the nurse's room. She was asking him tons of questions about how he was feeling, what he had eaten, and so on. Jack would have felt fine answering if Pitch weren't still sitting next to him in the chair provided.

After determining that Jack had just had a bout of nerves, the nurse went to get him something to ease his stomach. Calm him down…

Jack felt ready to faint as she left him alone with Pitch. Now he was definitely going to be thrown into a pit filled with ravenous dogs or something. They'd eat him. Rip him up. Oh, God, no!

Suddenly Jack felt a hand rubbing his leg. "Hey, you okay?"

Jack jumped, yanking himself away. He stared won at Pitch in terror. Pitch looked shocked. "What?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

Jack looked away. He felt Pitch's hand touch his shoulder. "Jack?"

"W…why didn't you tell me who you really were?" he asked, still avoiding eye contact. He could physically feel Pitch tense up, just by the touch of his hand.

"You're no gonna stab me with a sword because I dishonored you and your family, are you?" Jack asked, his voice betraying how terrified he really was. Pitch blinked.

"No, I… What..?" Pitch whispered, staring at him in confusion, "Why would I… Dishonored…? What?"

Jack looked down at his hands. "Well, I called you mean names. And you're a prince, so… I thought… you'd be, like, angry and try to kill me," he explained feebly.

"Kill you?" Pitch repeated. "…For what exactly?"

"For calling you an eyebrow less freak and throwing you all over the place and calling you helpless and a dork…" Jack muttered.

Pitch sat back down. He sighed loudly. Loudly enough for Jack to turn and look down at him from the nurse's table. "This was why I didn't want people finding out," he mumbled, "Nobody can act like themselves around me if they know who I really am…" He looked up at Jack. "I thought we were just having fun yesterday Jack. Those were all jokes."

"Well, they were," Jack said quickly, "But I didn't know if you would be offended by any of them since you're royalty."

Sighing, Pitch asked, "If I wasn't royal would you have cared if I was offended?"

"Well, yeah…" Jack mumbled, "But… you could, like… Throw me in a dungeon if I said something mean." Pitch made a shocked face at that.

"Throw you in a dungeon?" he repeated, face braking into a smile, "Wait, so you weren't worried about impressing me, just being thrown into a dungeon?"

Jack felt like his fear had been made less important by that comment. "Well, not just a dungeon, maybe a pit full of alligators or something…" he grumbled, looking away from him.

Pitch laughed. Jack was actually very shocked. "You… you're not mad at me?" he asked him nervously.

"Of course not," Pitch said, smiling at him, "You were being yourself. And not caring who I was or where I came from. You weren't looking to impress, just have fun. Why would I be mad?"

"Well, I… I, uh… I dunno," Jack mumbled, staring at him in confusion, "I just… I thought you were going to kill me or something…" Pitch smirked.

"I still could," he said, "Just not with a dungeon." Jack frowned. "Jack, I was hoping to make friends coming back. **Real** friends. You being a jerk toward me was more real than I've seen anyone in years." Jack wasn't sure to be proud of that, or insulted. But Pitch was still smiling, so he assumed he should be a little proud.

"When I introduced myself to you, I purposely tried to keep it so you wouldn't know I was a prince," Pitch said, "People become so fake once they know you are. Did you notice how I gave you my nickname and didn't even tell you what it stood for?" Jack shook his head. Pitch grinned. "You're so terribly thick," he said. Jack felt insulted. "But I like that about you. It shows me that you really are how you act." Now Jack felt confused. Insults and compliments all at once. He couldn't deal with it.

Putting up a hand, he asked, "So, let me get this straight… You're okay with the fact that I was a total jerk to you, and in fact you're _glad_ that I was?" Pitch nodded.

"For the most part, yes," he said, smiling, "I don't like fake people. I deal with them enough. I like you. You're real."

Jack gave a smile. "Then you probably wouldn't wanna meet my friend Terra. She's been dying to impress you and marry you since she heard you were coming here." Pitch gave a little smile at that. "But she is my friend, so she's not that bad…"

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Probably no worse than you," he said, snickering. Jack scowled at him, kicking him lightly on the arm from his table.

When the nurse gave him a glass of dissolved ant-acids Jack didn't even feel like he needed them anymore. He drank it anyway, but he felt so much more relaxed now that he and Pitch had patched things up.

Walking through the halls, Jack quickly realized they had missed their entire English class. It was time for his math class with Terra and Sandy. "Well, uh, I gotta get going," he told Pitch, turning to look up at him, "Got a math class to head to."

Pitch smiled down at him. "Kay," he said, "See you at the end of the day?" Jack nodded with a smile before scurrying off to his class.

He was late. He had the excuse from the nurse, though, and the testimony of two girls in the room who had been there when he hurled. He hoped Pitch had the same luck.

"Hey," Jack said to Terra, "Guess who just had a very deep talk with a certain Prince Charming." Her eyes went wide in what could only be described as pure, unadulterated horror. And just as she looked ready to explode, the teacher began their lecture.

She had to hold in all of her rage until class ended. The instant it did, she yanked his hair down to her level and she snarled into his ear, "So help me, Jackson Overland Frost, if you've done anything to make him gay, I'll destroy all of your chances of having children right here, right now."

Jack coughed nervously. "Uh, haha, no… We just… talked… Uh… You're hurting my hair…" She released her grip, and Jack rubbed the sore spot on his head.

The rest of the day went by with Jack having to explain every inch of their conversation in explicit detail. Terra looked terrified when he told her Pitch said he liked something about Jack. She took that as meaning he was attracted to Jack. She couldn't take the terror of not knowing. She demanded he confront him about it when he saw him in his last class of the day.

Sighing, Jack mulled over the possible turns for this conversation, "Oh, hey, Pitch, just wondering, when you said you liked me, did you mean, like, _like_ like?" Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah, that'll go over well…"

Pitch sat down next to him at the table in that exact moment. "What won't go over well?" he asked. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin.

Pitch apologized for scaring him. "Dude, don't ever do that again. I nearly peed myself," he said, wheezing from the shock. Pitch snickered a little at that comment.

After sitting there for a few seconds, Jack spoke. "Soo… uh… I was… kinda hoping to… ask you something," he mumbled, trying not to be too loud.

Smiling, Pitch said, "Okay, shoot."

"Uh… Fff…." Jack exhaled slowly. How to do this. How to do it… "Um… Well… Earlier… You… You said that you… liked me…" he turned his head toward Pitch, "Did y- mm!" He gasped in shock as the black haired teen pushed forward, mashing their lips together.

When he slipped away, Jack literally just sat there with a completely dumbfounded look on his face. All rational thought left his brain. Literally what was going through his mind was this- fhfhfjsdiheihfjksdfjncjvbkjdfaasahsaaaaaaa.

Swallowing, Jack whispered, "Well… That answers that…" Pitch gave him a smile and took hold of Jack's hand. Looking down, all Jack could think was, "Terra's going to kill me."

"Oh shi-"

_**Hahahah. SAME ENDING. This was fun.**_


End file.
